


Crime and Punishment

by HillaryLeonor



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryLeonor/pseuds/HillaryLeonor
Summary: Bill catches Hillary and John in their tryst.A companion to Consummation





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED BY EXPLICIT, NON-HETEROSEXUAL SEX, THEN DO NOT GO BEYOND THIS POINT.

Bill arrived at the White House unexpectedly. Coming from a conference in Chicago, he was supposed to stay in a hotel. But  after the fallout from the Lewinsky scandal, Bill wanted to spend more time with his wife. That day, he decided that he would go back to the White House and join her for the rest of the evening. He wanted to surprise her so he explicitly told the staff not to tell Hillary that he would be home that night. Bill also knew that she was working after hours, so there's a good chance that he would still be in the East Wing when he arrived. 

When he arrived at the White House, he immediately asked Hillary's whereabouts to the staff. They said that the First Lady had retired to the private residence. For a second, the crazy idea of Hillary being pregnant entered his mind. He brushed it off. Silly Bill. They hadn't been intimate for three months. If she really was, the symptoms should have been obvious by then. 

As soon as he arrived at the private residence, he heard the faint sounds of erotic moans and groans coming from the bedroom. He recognized one of the voices as his wife's, having heard that same sound hundreds of times before. The fact that there was a second voice felt like a painful stab wound to his heart. Hillary, after years and years of his indiscretions, finally decided to make him pay for the countless times he had hurt her, humiliated her, and made her suffer for his own personal gain. 

It crushed Bill to hear another man make love to her. Along with his broken heart was a hurt ego too. Bill was a kind, gentle man. He was good natured and easy-going. But when it came to Hillary, he was possessive like a lion over his lioness. Hypocritical, since it was Bill who had always gone astray. But still, the laws of nature had always been that way. 

A mixture of shock, hurt, anger and curiosity engulfed Bill at that moment. His better judgement told him to stay away from Hillary and confront her when he had calmed down. But his irrational self seemed to be dominant in him that day, and he felt like barging into the bedroom to wreak havoc on Hillary's rendezvous. This was his residence, anyway. Hell, he's the fucking President of the United States. He can't throw Hillary's illicit lover in jail, but he could surely make his life a living hell. 

As he climbed upstairs, he could hear the voices louder and clearer. It didn't take long to know who the man was, as Hillary was repeating his name, as if not doing so would kill her. 

"Oh John...oh...that's it, harder...."

John. There was only one John that had been eyeing his wife the moment they stepped foot in DC. 

John Kerry. 

And though Hillary didn't know it, Bill knew she was eyeing him too. 

And the scandal just pushed her away from him and into John's arms. Another thing he didn't think when that intern was sucking his cock. He let another woman suck him, and now, his wife is fucking another man. 

Karma. 

But despite the hurt that he felt in his heart, he felt incredibly...aroused. For all the faults that Hillary had, one thing Bill couldn't deny was how sexy she was, especially in bed. Her gasps, her moans, her grunts. Hearing them was enough to stir his cock. Even if she was literallly fucking another man at the very second. 

Bill had no self-control. 

* * *

 

"Oh John...oh...that's it, harder...."

Hillary was in pure heaven. Each thrust sent her into a feeling of absolute bliss. She was right, his cock had been nothing but perfection. John's long strokes, coupled with an intensity that matched her passion, quickly sent ever over the edge. Her walls clamped down on him as her juices rush all over his already slick cock. She stilled for a moment, letting the orgasm wash over her, as John continued to fuck her, still working his way on his own release. 

"Oh fuuuuuuuuuck!"

* * *

Bill knew that sound. It was the sound of Hillary hitting her climax. The sound was extremely painful, yet extremely erotic. The combination of pain and eroticism only made Bill's desire to barge in stronger. He wanted to shove John away and fuck his wife like there was no tomorrow. The ache was constantly brewing, and her orgasm just intensified that ache. Aside for the need for his sexual satisfaction, there was also his egoistic desire to make her cum himself, to show John who Hillary belongs to. 

That's it. He was going to barge in. He fished the key from his pocket and entered the bedroom unceremoniously. 

* * *

 John admired Hillary as calmed down from her orgasm. He hadn't seen such a divine sight. She was like a work of art, a painting that should be memorialized forever. Seeing her in the throes of her passion made him think: What was her husband thinking when he let that intern such him? How could anyone not desire this amazing creature?

If Bill would have another woman please him, then John would be happy being pleasured by his wife. 

_One man's garbage is another man's treasure, I guess._

As John prepared to make Hillary orgasm once more, he heard the faint sound of the door unlocking. His reflexes, sharpened by his experiences in the war, prompted him to look around and saw the President of the United States unceremoniously barging in. Instinctively, he quickly withdrew from Hillary and used his naked body to shield her from the intruder. 

"What the fuck are you doing Bill?!" Hillary angrily screamed at her husband. 

She pushed John away and got up from the bed to take a bathrobe from their walk-in closet. Hillary threw him a John a towel so he could cover himself. Once she had taken care of her lover, she angrily marched towards her husband and she tried to intimidate him with her physique, never mind that she was a head shorter than him. 

"Why are you here, Bill?"

Bill scoffed. "The last time I checked, I am President of the United States. This is my house. This is my bedroom. And I don't want that junior fucking senator fron Massachussetts fucking my wife". 

"Fine," Hillary said in between gritted teeth."Let's just fuck in the couch where we won't disturb the President of the United States". 

"No, I'll go..."

"No," Bill and Hillary said in unison, taking John aback. 

"Stay where you are, John. Sit on the bed. I don't want you being thrown out of my bedroom by this unwelcome occupant," Hillary snarled. 

"I am your husband, Hillary. It's only I that you should fuck..." Bill fired back. 

"You should have thought of that when you fucked that intern's mouth". 

In the midst of the heated back and forth between the President and the First Lady, John was squirming in his seat. It felt uncomfortable witnessing a private argument between Hillary and the man she was currently married to. 

Hillary's last sentence stung Bill. He had heard that many times before, but it had hurt so much more when Hillary said it. It was true, though. He wasn't thinking in those nights in 1995 where the intern begged and begged for him to take her.

Or at least, he wasn't thinking about his wife. 

He shoved her at the back of his head, and now, she was shoving him out of her life. 

Bill, in a last ditch effort to win her back, knelt in front of her and wept. He had done it many times before. Same sin, same apology, same penance. It was such a routine in their lives that Hillary was getting bored with it, each time less effective than the previous one. 

But not this time. Hillary had thought about this long before, and she knew exactly what to do. 

She was going to humiliate him the way he did to her. 

Before Bill could speak, Hillary cut him off. 

"Take off you shirt". 

"I don't understand..."

"Take off your shirt," Hillary repeated forcefully. "I know the drill, but I don't want do it anymore. This time, we'll do things my way. Do as I say, or you'll never going to get ny forgiveness". 

Bill silently debated with himself whether to obey, but in reality, he had no choice. He wanted to win her back. He had expended all of his leverage over her, therefore he could not use anything against her. So, he obediently took off his suit and shirt and gently placed them on his side. 

"Good, good," said Hillary, satisfied. "Now I want you to follow me crawling, like a dog begging for crumbs". 

Hillary felt an odd satisfaction seeing her husband crawl by her foot. Whatever humiliation Bill had felt at that moment, it was nothing compared to the humilation she had suffered in her marriage. Used and abused for 23 fucking years. 

Hillary stopped when she was at the foot of the bed, next to where a horrified John, who was still hard, was sitting. She let Bill go back to his upright kneeling position and ordered him to kneel in front of John, to which her husband obliged. 

She pulled the towel from John so that her lover was completely exposed in front of her husband. John quickly covered himself with his hands, but she swatted them away. Bill, wanting to spare John from the humiliation, looked in the other direction. 

"Oh no, no,  Bill. Look at his cock. You have one, don't you? There's no need to he ashamed. You let your cock be seen by an intern. No need to be ashamed to see a cock belonging to the junior fucking senator fron Massachussetts. Because cocks are what all that matters, right?" she taunted Bill, using his own words against him. 

With great effort, Bill turned his head towards John, who was already beet red. Bill focused his eyes on the hard cock in front of him, red from the friction and its veins protruding in frustration. 

"Now, I want you to suck John. Like how you made your intern suck you. "

"Hillary, please..." Bill begged to be spared. 

"DO IT YOU FUCKER MASQUERADING AS A HUSBAND!" Hillary screamed tearfully. "No sucking, no forgiveness". 

Bill was tearing up too. All that pent up anger and frustration from Hillary, it all culminated to that night in their bedroom where Hillary's thought of a penance was to humiliate him. 

But his will to win her back was greater than this pride. Hillary was greater than his pride. And so, he leaned down and pushed his mouth on the tip of John's cock. 

"Take him all, Bill. You know how this works," Hillary knelt down to watch Bill humilate himself. 

Bill opened his mouth wide and swallowed every inch of John that he could take. There was flesh still uncovered so Hillary took his large hand and made him grasp the part of John's cock that was uncovered by his mouth. 

"Suck him. I want to see your hollowed cheeks" Hillary demanded. 

Bill did as he was told.  He sucked John, pulling his mouth and swiping the shaft with his tongue in the process. Remembering what Hillary used to do to him, he pumped John with his hand in synch with his mouth movements, effectively making fucking John with his mouth. 

In the midst of the embarrassment, Bill felt strangely aroused. As he sucked John and heard him groan in satisfaction, he felt himself harden further. He was so hard that he the need to take off his pants was unbearable. He wanted to take it off immediately, but the small remaining part of his brain that was rational told him that it was an absolutely crazy idea to do so. 

Hillary was strangely aroused too. The sight of Bill sucking John...it was hot as fuck. She didn't realize how badly she was into it until her hand snaked in between her legs and rubbed her swollen clit, pleasuring herself as she watched her husband fuck her lover with his mouth. 

"Oh God, yes Bill. Suck him" she moaned. 

And suck him he did. Bill never thought he would enjoy giving oral sex to a man this much. And judging from the moans and grunts, John was enjoying it all too. The senator pushed his hips into the President's mouth, making him take all of him. Soon, John felt his balls tighten. He was going to come. 

"I...I...I'm gonna cum..."

"Oh, yes. Swallow his cum, Bill. Swallow his hot, thick cum," Hillary coaxed her husband.  

Bill did not need to the told twice. When John came, Bill stilled and took every drop of his cum in his mouth. He sucked and pumped him, milking every John to the very last drop. Bill felt the hot liquid hit the roof of his mouth. 

"Oh God, that's fucking amazing," was all John could say.

John had his fair share of oral sex in his life. Hillary just gave him one a few minutes ago. But nothing was as exhilirating as being given a blowjob by a man. The same man who was currently in hot water for getting himself a blowjob. 

Hillary was rubbing herself furiously. Oh shit. That was so fucking hot. When Bill obediently swallowed John's cum, she felt the strange urge to taste his cum too. 

"Kiss me, Baby," she told Bill. 

Bill withdrew his mouth from John's cock and immediately went to ravish her lips. The cum in Bill's mouth rolled back and forth between his and Hillary's mouths. Their kisses were hurried and sloppy, and soon after, John's cum was seen dripping from her lips, making it all the more erotic. 

Hillary suddenly felt her bathrobe unnecessary, so she discarded it. She wiped that drop of cum from her mouth and applied to her nipple, and then to her dripping slit. Bill, on the other hand, finally took off the remainder of his clothes so her was completely naked like the two people around him.

The way the Clintons made out made John hard again. Oh God. He could not believe he was up for it again. As a matter of fact, he could not believe he was enjoying this sin this much. As a devout Catholic, he knew what they were doing was wrong. But he realized then that what was wrong did not necessarily mean miserable or painful...

Bill and Hillary brought their dalliance from the floor to the bed, where they sat next to John. Bill ceded his wife to John, who was already kissing her. Bill knelt back down to the floor and opened Hillary's legs. He dived right in to her center and coated her slit with John's cum using his tongue. Bill missed making love to her pussy with his mouth. He swiped his tongue through her wet folds and ocassionaly flicked her rock hard clit. Her juices, mixed with John's cum, was fucking delicious. He could kneel there all day, just tasting that rare nectar, borne from his wife's and her lover's pleasure. 

Hillary felt amazing, making love to both Bill and John. She never felt this wanted in her life. Two men, who laid their claim on her, simultaneously pleasured her and pleasured each other as well. She had heard of threesomes before, but she never tried it. She wasn't opposed to idea, but she wasn't into it either. But now she had experienced it, she felt she could not probably make love to one man alone. 

Hillary withdrew herself from John and lied on the bed. The two men followed her. John positioned himself in between her thighs as Bill hovered on her head. The two men prepared to fuck her simultaneously: John pushing his cock on her entrance and Bill filling her mouth with his.

As Bill and John fucked her, she felt an insane amount of pleasure she never thought possible. Bill and John were excellent lovers, but apparently, the whole was more than the sum. While mouth was occupied, she let out her moans of pleasure as she simultaneously fucked these two salt-and-pepper haired men, both of high stature and well regard. 

Hillary stood up and went down on her fours. The two men switched places: Bill was on her rear while John was on her mouth. And like the first time, they simulatenoualy fucked her senseless. But their new position allowed Bill and John to make out as their cocks impale her mouth and pussy. 

Oh how Hillary wished she could see them kiss. She looked up but her position would not allow her to see them clearly. So instead, she closed her eyes and imagined all three of them in her head: she being fucked while the other two made out. Her hand, once again, found itself on her clit. She rubbed herself, and the pleasurable sensation only intensified. Soon, she felt the pleasure on her belly threatened to explode. Her walls clenched around Bill's cock, making it hard for her to focus on John. She could tell Bill was going to cum too, judging by his furious strokes. 

And then, Bill and Hillary exploded simultaneously. Her heat clamped down on him as he spilled every last drop of his seed inside her. Hillary, on the throes of her orgasm, sloppily sucked John. Bill, on the other hand, stilled inside her, letting all his pleasure wash all over his body. 

John, however, was still unsatisfied, and his two lovers were eager to make him come. Hillary, once already down from her orgasm, focused back on his cock and sucked him in earnest. Bill was helpful too. He withdrew himself from Hillary and he rushed to her aid. As Hillary was taking care of John's shaft, Bill was nipping his sac. 

John looked down, and the sight of the husband and wife making love to his cock shattered all erotic images he had seen, including the one where Bill and Hillary made out earlier. This was fucking hot as hell. And this was enough to send him over the edge, waves and waves of pleasure rolling over his body. His thick hot cum shot all over her mouth, coating the walls with his delicious essence. Hillary stilled as he came, swallowing everything that he had to give. Bill watched them with great fascination, stamping this erotic memory in his mind forever. 

As soon as they were all sated, Hillary invited both of them to remain in bed as sleep took over them. They snuggled together, with her on the middle. They were exhausted, but very satisfied. Nobody thought the night would end like this. A rough night turned even rougher. Hillary thought she would be sleeping with John only, but it was a pleasant surprise that Bill joined them. She never thought he would still be welcome, despite all the hurt he had inflicted upon her. 

As Hillary closed her eyes, she was already planning their next secret tryst. 

 

 


End file.
